


All I ask

by trainwreck (sammyanddee)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyanddee/pseuds/trainwreck
Summary: Bernardeschi e Chiesa si sono lasciati dopo il trasferimento del più grande a Torino. Continuano a sentirsi e vedersi ogni tanto e finiscono per ricascarci sempre. Dopo l'ennesima sera passata al telefono in memoria dei vecchi tempi, i due decidono di vedersi un'ultima volta come se nulla fosse cambiato tra loro e scrivere una volta per tutte la parola fine.





	All I ask

Federico scende alla stazione di Porta Susa, si sistema il cappuccio e si incammina verso l’uscita. La gente ancora non lo riconosce fuori Firenze, ma vuole evitare scandali.  
Appena arriva sul marciapiede respira l’aria frizzante di Torino. Si siede vicino all’ingresso e scrive a Bernardeschi: «Scusa, mi sono dimenticato di chiederti l’indirizzo. Che idiota. Dove vivi?».  
Questo gli risponde subito: «Girati a sinistra, riconoscerai la macchina e la targa».  
Chiesa si sporge e vede l’altro che lo aspetta. Si apre in un sorriso enorme e inizia a correre verso l’auto, apre lo sportello e gli si siede accanto.  
Poi sospirando si volta e lo guarda: «Ciao… non volevo crearti tutto questo disturbo, ma non sai quanto sono felice che tu sia qui. E niente… ciao, mi sei mancato».  
Chiesa diventa rosso, si rende conto di star blaterando ma non riesce a farne a meno.

Federico lo guarda sorridendo appena e apre le braccia: «Vieni qua scemo».  
Il più piccolo si butta tra le braccia dell’altro che lo stringe forte. Federico dice piano: «Mi sei mancato anche tu».  
Si separano dall’abbraccio, Bernardeschi mette in moto e comincia a guidare verso casa. Chiesa si ferma a guardarlo come ha già fatto tante volte, tutte le volte che l’ha portato a casa dopo gli allenamenti. È sempre bellissimo, guarda la strada attento e muove le labbra per mimare le parole della musica alla radio, le sue mani stringono forte il volante. Potrebbe guardarlo per sempre, ma sa che deve goderselo adesso, godersi ogni secondo perché non sa se ci sarà mai una prossima volta.

Chiesa sistema il capo sul poggiatesta e guarda con grande dolcezza Federico, studiando ogni suo piccolo dettaglio. Dopo qualche km, il più grande si gira e gli sorride: «Ehm… Tutto bene? Mi stai fissando da un po’».  
Il più piccolo scuote la testa, ma dice: «Sì… Cerco solo di fissare nella mia mente tutto di te prima che sia troppo tardi».  
L’altro sospira: «Ti prego, non parlare così, okay? Godiamoci la serata, per favore».  
Chiesa sospira di rimando: «Come vuoi tu».  
Volge il suo sguardo alla strada, ma allunga una mano e afferra quella di Federico: «Almeno questo».

Bernardeschi gli stringe la mano in risposta. Sarà difficile, lo sa anche lui, ma sta cercando di renderlo il più facile possibile. Dopo poco dice: «Ehi, bella partita ieri piccolo! Sei davvero forte… Avremmo tanto bisogno di te a Coverciano».  
Chiesa arrossisce leggermente: «Grazie, ma avete già un sacco di giocatori forti, io sarei di troppo, davvero».  
Federico solleva un sopracciglio e lo guarda: «Ehi, ma che dici… giocatori forti sì, giocatori come te? Non di sicuro, tu sei unico».

Chiesa diventa ancora più rosso e gli stringe la mano: «Mi piacerebbe venire a Coverciano, io cerco di dare il meglio di me stesso. Vorrei allenarmi con voi».  
Il più grande gli sorride: «Te lo meriti, tantissimo».  
Poi scioglie la presa e prende il telecomando per aprire il cancello di casa sua e parcheggia in garage: «Ci siamo, piccolo».  
Apre la porta di casa e gli accarezza la schiena: «Tu mettiti comodo sul divano o vai in bagno se vuoi, io finisco di riscaldare la cena. Non pensavi certo che ti avrei lasciato senza cibo!».  
Chiesa scuote la testa e getta le braccia al collo di Federico: «No, tu pensi sempre a tutto».

Federico lo stringe un po’ più forte e gli lascia un bacio sulla tempia. Lascia andare Chiesa e va verso la cucina. Il più piccolo si accomoda sul divano e comincia a guardarsi intorno: «Beh, per essere casa tua è quasi normale!».  
Bernardeschi sbuffa sonoramente: «E te pareva che non ti andava bene!».  
L’altro ridacchia: «No davvero, fa molto te… ma non troppo».  
Poi afferra uno dei cuscini sul divano e lo stringe, ci tuffa il naso dentro per sentire quell’odore di casa che gli era tanto mancato.

I suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime che orgogliosamente non versa. Resta lì abbracciato al cuscino finché non sente una mano accarezzargli i capelli: «Ehi Fede, tutto okay?».  
Chiesa alza la testa e sorride: «Sì, va tutto bene. Mi mancava tutto questo, sentire il tuo profumo, sentirmi a casa. Anche se te lo devo proprio dire… quel tappeto lì lo dobbiamo togliere».  
Federico scoppia a ridere: «Smettila scemo. Vieni, la cena è pronta. O vuoi mangiare qui?».

Chiesa guarda la mano tesa di Federico e la prende dicendo: «No, no andiamo pure di là, non sia mai che sporchiamo il tappeto».  
Bernardeschi ride di gusto e lo aiuta ad alzarsi, poi si dirigono verso la cucina mano nella mano. Chiesa guarda le loro mani intrecciate e cerca di ricacciare di nuovo indietro le lacrime. Si siedono a tavola e mangiano, parlano del più e del meno, delle partite, ridono e si scambiano sorrisi complici.  
Alla fine della cena Federico comincia a mettere via i piatti. Il più piccolo si avvicina a lui da dietro e lo abbraccia dolcemente, poi gli dice: «Ehi, a quelli puoi pensare domani no? Andiamo a guardare un film sul divano, che ne dici?».

Il più grande annuisce: «Hai ragione, perché sprecare del tempo così?».  
Gli prende le mani, si gira e lascia un tenero bacio sulla fronte: «Cosa vuoi vedere? Qualcosa di romantico, di avventura, un horror?».  
Federico gli fa un occhiolino consapevole che il piccolo ha il terrore degli horror.  
Chiesa sorride: «Mmmh, qualsiasi cosa, tanto non credo guarderò lo schermo».  
Bernardeschi lo porta in sala e lo fa sedere, per poi coprirlo con un’orribile coperta. L’altro la guarda e scuote la testa: «E’ più forte di te, non ce la fai ad avere un buon gusto, eh?».

Federico prende il telecomando e sbuffa, poi si gira verso Chiesa: «Uno, questa coperta è bellissima. Due, stai zitto e vieni qui».  
Allarga il braccio verso di lui e il più piccolo, senza dire niente, gli si accoccola addosso appoggiando la testa sul suo petto e abbracciandogli la vita. Federico mette il primo film che trova e accarezza leggermente la schiena dell’altro che sospira.

Chiesa poggia la schiena tra la spalla e il petto di Federico e gli stringe la maglia, poi alza leggermente il volto e lo nasconde all’altezza del collo del biondo per sentirne il profumo. Federico intanto continua a muovere la mano su e giù lungo la schiena del più piccolo fino ad accarezzargli la nuca.  
Chiesa strofina il naso contro il suo collo e fa un sorriso amaro, sa che è l’ultima volta che potrà farlo, ma non riesce a farne a meno. Gli lascia anche un piccolo bacio lì prima di volgere lo sguardo alla TV.

Federico in risposta lascia dei piccoli baci sulla testa del più piccolo. Nessuno dei due sta guardando davvero la tv, sono entrambi concentrati sul corpo dell’altro per percepirne ogni piccolo segnale. Chiesa comincia ad accarezzare il petto e l’addome del più grande, poi con un po’ di coraggio infila la mano sotto la sua maglietta per toccare la sua pelle calda. Il più grande trattiene un attimo il respiro al contatto della mano del più piccolo, ma cerca di non darlo a vedere.

La mano di Chiesa gli accarezza gli addominali risalendo fino al suo petto e si ferma sul cuore. I battiti di Federico sono più rapidi del normale e Chiesa lo sa, lui lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro, sa tutto del suo corpo.  
Il più grande sospira e lo tira un po’ più verso di sé, stringendolo sempre più forte, finché le loro gambe non si incrociano, poi stringe un fianco del più piccolo e sussurra il suo nome. 

Anche Bernardeschi gli infila la mano sotto la maglia e comincia a disegnare linee immaginarie con le dita sulla sua pelle. Lo sente rabbrividire leggermente al contatto e sospirare. Con la mano libera gli accarezza la coscia. Chiesa solleva leggermente la testa e lo guarda negli occhi, poi comincia a lasciare dei piccoli baci sul suo collo.

Federico ansima leggermente e chiude gli occhi, stringendo la coscia del più piccolo. Chiesa continua a lasciargli piccoli baci fino al mento che poi prende tra le sue mani. I loro volti sono vicini, ma Chiesa vuole andare piano, vuole godersi ogni istante. Studia il volto di Federico prima di lasciargli teneri baci sulle guance, sul naso, sulla fronte, sulle palpebre, sulle tempie e poi sussurrare: «Non ho mai visto nulla di più bello nella mia vita».

Federico trattiene di nuovo il respiro e stringe la presa sul corpo del piccolo: «Fede…».  
Chiesa gli passa un dito sulle labbra: «Shhh, ricordi? Stasera sarà come se non fosse cambiato niente e non dovesse cambiare… quindi ti dirò tutto quello che mi passa per la mente… voglio andarci piano, voglio ricordarmelo. Va bene?».  
Il più grande sorride dolce e guardandolo negli occhi dice: «Va bene, hai ragione… tutto quello che vuoi tesoro».

L’altro gli sorride e si sposta leggermente sistemandosi a cavalcioni su Federico per coprire entrambi con la coperta. Il più piccolo inizia ad alternare baci sul volto e sul collo dell’altro a teneri complimenti: «Sei bellissimo… sei perfetto… sei dolce… sei intelligente».  
Poi si ferma davanti alle labbra di Federico e sorride: «Sei tutto per me».  
Bernardeschi sorride amaramente e gli sposta i capelli dal viso, per poi accarezzargli la guancia. È in grande difficoltà, non sa cosa dire, non sa se esprimersi liberamente o se cercare di non illudere Chiesa.

Federico ci pensa un po’, poi dice: «Sei meraviglioso… davvero».  
Chiesa sorride leggermente, gli prende una mano e gliela stringe: «Fede, ti prego… non guardarmi così, non avere paura di rompermi, so cosa sono venuto a fare qui, credimi… anche troppo bene. Trattami come avresti sempre fatto, ho bisogno delle ultime ore di normalità, okay? Puoi farlo per me?».  
Federico sospira e si passa una mano nei capelli. Chiesa allora continua: «Fai sempre così quando sei nervoso, non devi esserlo okay?».  
Federico chiude gli occhi un attimo, poi li riapre e lo guarda attento: «Va bene, va bene, ci provo, per te posso provarci… Ma sei davvero meraviglioso».

Chiesa gli sorride: «Ecco, bravo».  
Poi gli passa una mano tra i capelli e gli sposta il ciuffo: «Mmmh… il tuo ciuffo è una delle cose più erotiche che esistano. Quando te lo sistemi sei troppo sexy, Fede».  
Federico ridacchia nervoso e Chiesa scuote la testa, gli prende il viso tra le mani e gli sussurra: «Sei tu quello forte tra noi due, ti prego… Aiutami, non farmi fare tutto da solo. Vienimi incontro».  
Bernardeschi chiude gli occhi, inspira e annuisce, poi li riapre e sorprende il piccolo con un bacio. È un bacio abbastanza casto, ma al più piccolo gira la testa. Le labbra di Federico gli erano mancate come l’aria, ne aveva così bisogno e ora finalmente erano lì, sulle sue, tutte per lui per qualche ora. Chiesa, ancora in braccio a lui, sospira e accarezza la guancia di Federico, mentre il più grande lo stringe a sé.

Comincia a baciargli e mordicchiargli il collo, sente Federico respirare sempre più veloce, ma capisce che non è ancora del tutto tranquillo. Si avvicina al suo orecchio e gli sussurra piano: «Lasciati andare Fede, sono io… siamo noi, come sempre».  
Federico allora lo afferra per i capelli e quasi grugnendo dice: «Oh, al diavolo».  
Comincia a baciare il più piccolo con passione, come se ne valesse la sua stessa vita e con la mano libera afferra il suo sedere.

Chiesa geme leggermente e ansima nella bocca dell’altro: «Dio, Fede… quanto mi sei mancato».  
Il piccolo lo bacia con grande passione facendo scontrare le loro lingue. Le sue mani percorrono tutto il corpo di Federico che ha a disposizione, dalla testa, al collo, alle spalle fino al petto e alle braccia, quelle braccia tatuate che lo rendono ancora più sexy ai suoi occhi.  
Bernardeschi stringe il più piccolo a sé e muove leggermente i fianchi: «Piccolo, piccolo mio… mi sei mancato tanto anche tu».  
Chiesa inizia a baciare il collo di Federico per nascondere il suo volto dal più grande. Sa che sarà una notte dura, non riuscirà sempre a nascondere le sue emozioni. Federico però afferra il sedere di Chiesa e lo fa stendere lungo tutto il divano, per poi sistemarsi tra le sue gambe e poggiare la testa sul petto del più piccolo: «Sai» dice, lasciandogli piccoli baci e carezze sul petto attraverso la maglia «anche se sono il più grande, sei davvero un punto di riferimento per me. Sei così maturo e forte. Mi sento al sicuro tra le tue braccia».  
Chiesa tira su con il naso e accarezzandogli i capelli replica: «E a me sembra di tornare a casa e riprendere a respirare ogni volta che affondo tra le tue».

Federico sospira, poi si solleva leggermente e si avvicina al viso del più piccolo, gli sposta i capelli dalla fronte e fa finta di non notare i suoi occhi lucidi, gli ha chiesto normalità ed è quello che cercherà di dargli. Strofina il naso contro quello di Chiesa e lo fa sorridere, poi comincia a lasciargli dei baci teneri sulle guance, si avvicina alla sua bocca e prende le sue labbra tra le sue, dolcemente. Lo bacia così, senza fretta. Il più piccolo fa scorrere le sue mani sulla schiena e gli afferra i capelli. Quando si separano Chiesa guarda Federico negli occhi e gli dice: «Potrei fare solo questo per ore lo sai?».  
L’altro sorride teneramente: «Anche io piccolo, anche io. Se è quello che vuoi possiamo stare a baciarci sul divano per tutta la sera».  
Il più piccolo sorride e gli accarezza una guancia: «Per quanto lo adori, ho bisogno di sentirti stasera, in tutti i modi… ho bisogno di fare l’amore con te».

Federico annuisce e mette la sua mano sul collo del più piccolo, accarezzandogli la guancia con il pollice: «Tutto quello che vuoi».  
Chiesa sorride e lo bacia, poi mette la sua gamba intorno al fianco di Bernardeschi e lo porta verso di sé: «Non voglio dimenticare mai questo momento e quello che provo, voglio ricordare come mi farai tuo per l’ultima volta. E resterò tuo, lo sai? Sarò sempre tuo, non importa cosa accadrà o chi entrerà nella mia vita, una parte di me sarà sempre lì con te».  
Gli afferra una mano e se la porta alle labbra, lasciandovi un baco delicato. Poi chiude gli occhi, sospira e li riapre: «E voglio ricordare il modo in cui mi stai guardando, anche se farà male».

Bernardeschi gli lascia un leggero bacio sulle labbra e sussurra: «Shhh basta parlare, baciami okay?».  
Chiesa sorride leggermente e attira il più grande verso di sé. Lo bacia dolcemente all’inizio, ma presto comincia a volere di più, fa scontrare le loro lingue e con la gamba che ha intorno ai fianchi di Federico lo spinge ancora di più verso di sé, gemendo rumorosamente al contatto.  
Il più grande geme in risposta e comincia a muovere i fianchi, sente l’erezione dell’altro premere sulla sua. Continuando a muoversi riesce a dire: «Ehi piccolo, andiamo di là che dici? Voglio… voglio che sia… non lo so… speciale».  
Anche lui ha gli occhi lucidi adesso, ma cerca di nasconderlo.

Chiesa se ne accorge e sorride, porta una mano alla guancia di Federico e gli lascia un piccolo bacio poco sotto l’occhio: «Vado dove vuoi tu».  
Federico si alza e allunga la mano. Il più piccolo la afferra e lo segue.  
Arrivati in camera Chiesa si guarda intorno e nota piccole cose che a Firenze non avrebbe mai visto, da una felpa della Juve dimenticata sul pavimento a un paio di pantofole orribili che lui mai gli avrebbe comprato o gli avrebbe concesso di comprare, fino ad una foto incorniciata di Federico con quello che il biondo gli rivela essere il “Circolo del Giovedì”.  
Federico sembra davvero contento di essere lì e il più piccolo ne è felice, ma il suo lato più egoista vorrebbe non fosse così, vorrebbe tornasse a Firenze per stare con lui.  
Il più grande gli prende una spalla: «Ehi, tutto bene?».  
Chiesa annuisce e lo bacia teneramente sulle labbra, poi si sdraia sul letto e apre le gambe, indicando lo spazio tra esse.  
Bernardeschi si sdraia e l’altro subito stringe le gambe intorno alle cosce del più grande e riprende a baciarlo.

Federico comincia di nuovo a muovere i fianchi contro quelli di Chiesa facendo toccare le loro erezioni. Con una mano comincia ad accarezzare il petto del più piccolo, poi si solleva leggermente sulle ginocchia e si china per sollevargli la maglia e baciargli l’addome e il torace.  
Una volta tolta la maglia del più piccolo, si ferma un attimo ad osservarlo, con le dita percorre il profilo dei suoi muscoli, poi quasi senza fiato dice: «Il tuo corpo così pulito… senza neanche un segno… mi ero dimenticato di come fosse».  
Non aspetta risposte da Chiesa, si butta sul suo petto e comincia a mordere e succhiare, fino a che non lascia un segno rosso su quella pelle candida: «Così va meglio».  
Il piccolo non resiste, lo afferra per i capelli e lo bacia con foga.

Durante il bacio mormora: «Sono tuo, solo tuo».  
Federico stringe più forte il piccolo tra le sue braccia e muovendo leggermente i fianchi sussurra: «Sì, lo sei… e tutti lo vedranno».  
Chiesa geme: «Lo devono sapere tutti».  
Poi morde il labbro inferiore di Bernardeschi e fa scorrere le sue mani sotto la maglietta del biondo sfilandogliela. Accarezza il petto del ragazzo più grande per poi fermarsi al costato e passare il dito sul tatuaggio del Padre Nostro: «Sai, c’è qualcosa di estremamente erotico nei tuoi tatuaggi».  
Federico scuote la testa e zittisce Chiesa con un altro bacio, poi muove lentamente la sua mano fino a poggiarla sull’erezione del più piccolo e a massaggiarla attraverso i pantaloni: «Fede, stasera voglio sentirti. Voglio sentire il tuo respiro affannato mescolarsi con il mio, sentirti ripetere il mio nome mentre sono dentro di te, voglio che non ti trattieni».

Chiesa annuisce tra i gemiti e riesce a dire: «Anche tu, anche tu Fede… non trattenerti… Voglio sentirti dentro e fuori…ovunque, ma soprattutto qui».  
Si indica il cuore con la mano. Federico si ferma e trattiene il fiato per un attimo, ha un nodo alla gola, toglie la mano dall’erezione del più piccolo e la poggia su quella di Chiesa, la stringe leggermente, prima di afferrarla e portarla sul suo petto e dire: «Un pezzo è tuo, lo sarà sempre».

Il più piccolo chiude gli occhi e sospira, cerca di trattenere le lacrime e Federico lo sa, gli lascia il tempo di cui ha bisogno.  
Chiesa ha sempre messo l’altro davanti a tutto, ma è anche un ragazzo orgoglioso e al più grande piace anche per questo. Sa quando mettere da parte l’orgoglio, ma sa anche quando non deve farselo calpestare.  
«Dio, quanto mi mancherai» sfugge dalle labbra di Federico.  
Chiesa sorride, apre gli occhi e sussurra: «Anche tu, da morire».  
Poi all’improvviso inverte le posizioni e fa stendere Federico sul letto, per poi baciargli lentamente il petto, lo stomaco, fino al cavallo dei pantaloni. Chiesa glieli sbottona e glieli sfila, poi poggia la testa sulla sua pancia e sussurra: «Dimmi di cosa hai bisogno. Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, non avere paura».  
Federico gli accarezza la testa: «Credevo di essere quello forte, ma qui la persona forte sei tu».  
Chiesa scuote la testa e a bassa voce, senza farsi sentire dal più grande, dice: «Non lo sono affatto».

Federico lo attira su di sé, gli accarezza una guancia e gli dice: «Non voglio niente piccolo, davvero… non… va bene così, non devi fare niente».  
Chiesa allora si avvicina al suo orecchio mordicchiandogli il lobo, con una mano va a toccare la sua erezione da sopra gli slip: «E’ questo che vuoi? Le mie mani?».  
Poi lo bacia leggermente e comincia a mordere e succhiare il suo labbro inferiore: «O vuoi la mia bocca? Dimmi cosa vuoi Federico».  
Il più grande geme forte e dice: «La tua bocca, voglio la tua bocca…».  
Chiesa allora si china tra le sue gambe e comincia a baciare la sua erezione attraverso il tessuto degli slip.

Il più grande getta la testa indietro e ansima. Preso dal momento afferra la testa di Chiesa e la spinge contro di sé. Il più piccolo lo guarda e Federico chiede scusa. Chiesa scuote la testa, prende la mano di Federico e la riporta sulla sua nuca: «Tutto quello che vuoi, Fede. Come lo vuoi».  
Gli sfila gli slip e poi risale la gamba sinistra di Federico alternando baci e carezze lungo l’interno coscia. Arrivato all’altezza dell’inguine ricomincia i suoi movimenti sull’altra gamba. Poggia il naso sull’inguine di Federico e inspira forte, poi inizia a leccare gentilmente i testicoli e la base dell’erezione del più grande.  
Federico geme e Chiesa, rassicurato, inizia a lasciare baci lungo di essa fino alla punta per poi prenderla in bocca e iniziare a muoversi su e giù. Federico afferra di nuovo i capelli del più piccolo senza però forzare i suoi movimenti. 

 

Chiesa geme leggermente quando sente la mano del più grande. Senza volere Federico spinge i fianchi verso di lui. Cerca però di trattenersi e di non farlo, non vuole fargli del male. Continua a tirargli i capelli e ad ansimare forte mentre Chiesa lo prende sempre di più nella sua bocca. Bernardeschi ad un certo punto cerca di far rallentare il più piccolo: «Fede, Fede se continui… ti prego… non… non così».  
Chiesa allora si stacca soddisfatto e gli si sdraia sopra: «Federico, vuoi sentirlo il tuo sapore? Com’è il tuo sapore misto al mio? Te lo ricordi?».  
Il più grande annuisce e geme in risposta, prima di gettarsi sulle labbra del più piccolo e baciarlo con foga.

Chiesa geme nel bacio e l’altro ne approfitta per far giocare le loro lingue: «Piccolo… Adoro sentire i nostri sapori insieme. Adoro sapere che tu li senti entrambi sulla tua lingua».  
Federico ansima e stringe forte i fianchi di Bernardeschi: «Fede, ti prego…».  
Il biondo delicatamente accarezza la schiena del più piccolo e lo fa girare e stendere sul lenzuolo stropicciato. Si mette in ginocchio e lo osserva. Chiesa arrossisce e gira la testa di lato. Nonostante tutto quello che hanno fatto insieme agli occhi di Federico riesce sempre a mantenere un’innocenza incredibile in ogni cosa che fa. Il più grande gli accarezza il mento e riporta il suo volto alla posizione iniziale: «Non c’è nulla per cui essere imbarazzati. Ti sto solo ammirando, sei così bello Fede. Tu non sai nemmeno quanto».  
Chiesa stringe le lenzuola sotto di sé e scuote la testa: «Ti prego, ripetimelo un’altra volta».  
Federico scioglie la presa che le mani del piccolo hanno sulle lenzuola e le prende tra le sue: «Sei bellissimo, sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto. Non dimenticartelo mai».

Chiesa lo guarda con gli occhi lucidi: «Sei il primo ad avermelo detto e il primo ad avermi fatto sentire davvero così».  
Federico si china sulle sue labbra: «Dovrebbero vederlo tutti, dovrebbero guardarti tutti con i miei occhi».  
Lo bacia dolcemente, poi con una mano raggiunge il bordo dei pantaloni e degli slip del più piccolo e glieli sfila. Si lecca leggermente le labbra, poi si avvicina al suo orecchio: «Piccolo, qualsiasi cosa fermami okay? Me lo prometti tesoro?».  
Chiesa annuisce e gli accarezza una guancia. Federico comincia a baciargli il petto e l’addome, arriva all’altezza della sua erezione e lascia un leggero bacio sulla punta. Il piccolo ansima forte e stringe la mano del più grande. Federico però non si ferma e si avvicina alla sua apertura.

Chiesa lo guarda con gli occhi strabuzzati: «Non… non lo hai mai fatto».  
Federico gli stringe la mano: «No, ma ora voglio».  
La sua lingua tocca l’apertura del più piccolo e questo geme rumorosamente gettando indietro la testa. I suoi fianchi si muovono istintivamente in avanti e Federico sorride, li accarezza e li stringe, poi riprende i suoi movimenti. Prima lecca la sua apertura e poi lentamente spinge leggermente la lingua dentro di essa. Chiesa afferra la testa di Federico e ansima: «Dio, Fede… Non smettere ti prego».

Bernardeschi sorride e continua a muovere la lingua dentro e fuori dall'apertura del più piccolo. Chiesa geme sempre più forte, fa fatica a non muovere i fianchi ormai. Federico allora si stacca leggermente e risale verso la sua erezione leccando e baciando i suoi testicoli. Il piccolo stringe ancora di più la sua mano: «Cazzo, Fede...ti prego continua».  
Federico allora si sposta con la bocca verso la base della sua erezione, la lecca leggermente e prende in bocca la punta per un attimo, quel che serve per far tremare e gemere il più piccolo. Poi si avvicina al suo viso e gli dice: «Non devi venire così, devi venire mentre sono dentro di te okay?».  
Lo bacia leggermente: «Tu vuoi sentirlo il tuo sapore? Vuoi sentire com'è sentirti sulla mia lingua?».  
Il più piccolo non se lo lascia ripetere due volte e lo bacia facendo scontrare le loro lingue.

Federico geme rumorosamente: «Piccolo, sei incredibile».  
Chiesa replica muovendo i fianchi: «Dammi tutto Fede, tutto ciò che hai, voglio tutto di te stasera».  
Il più grande sorride e gli afferra le mani, portandole vicino al suo volto. Chiesa è una visione agli occhi di Federico, con i capelli scompigliati, le guance arrossate e gli occhi lucidi per l'eccitazione. Federico sospira e gli sussurra contro la guancia: «Non vedo l'ora di farti mio».  
Chiesa sorride: «Sono già tuo».  
Il biondo allunga una mano verso il comodino, apre il piccolo cassetto e vi rovista all'interno alla ricerca del lubrificante e di un preservativo. Una volta trovati, li poggia sul letto accanto a Chiesa e lo bacia. Appena la sua mano si stringe intorno alla bustina del preservativo, quella di Chiesa lo ferma: «No, Fede. Senza. Almeno stanotte, ti prego. Sono pulito. Dio, sei l'unica persona con cui sia mai stato, lo sai. Lo sai che non sono andato con nessun altro in questi mesi».  
Federico lo guarda titubante, ma il più piccolo insiste e accarezzandogli una guancia gli dice: «Ho bisogno di sentire tutto dentro di me, voglio avere tutto di te stanotte. Per favore».  
La sua mano prende il preservativo da quella di Federico e lo getta da qualche parte sul pavimento della camera e poi sussurra: «Solo noi due. Uniti senza barriere per una notte».

Federico si butta sulle sue labbra e lo bacia con foga, riesce a stento a trattenere le lacrime e non vuole darlo a vedere; sapere che il più piccolo si fidi così ciecamente di lui nonostante il male che sta per fargli gli sta quasi spezzando il cuore. Una volta staccatosi dal bacio gli sussurra accarezzandogli la guancia: «Va bene, per te posso farlo, sei l'unico con cui l'abbia mai fatto... e anche io non sono stato con nessun altro in questi mesi okay? Stai tranquillo».  
Il più piccolo trattiene il respiro e annuisce.  
Federico allora si allunga verso la bottiglia di lubrificante, ma Chiesa gliela prende dalle mani dicendo: «Faccio io, voglio toccarti».  
Si spreme un po' di lubrificante sulla mano e comincia ad accarezzare l'erezione di Bernardeschi. Il più grande geme rumorosamente mentre lo guarda attento.

Chiesa si sente osservato, alza lo sguardo e incrocia quello di Federico. Subito gli sorride e gli dice: «Andrà bene, vedrai».  
Il più grande annuisce: «Lo so...».  
Chiesa ha capito ciò che sta pensando l'altro perché è quello che ha in mente lui da tutta la sera, è la sera delle ultime volte. E pensare che un anno prima avevano vissuto la loro prima volta insieme, stretti e sudati, con il fiatone e le guance arrossate, ma con dei sorrisi enormi. Chiesa sa che non finirà così questa volta.  
Accarezza la guancia di Federico e gli sussurra: «Dammi tutto quello che hai».  
Si sistema meglio sulle lenzuola e lo tira a sé, poi allunga la mano e la porta di nuovo sull'erezione di Federico, guidandolo all'altezza della sua apertura.  
Bernardeschi si posiziona, poi afferra entrambe le mani del più piccolo e le fa poggiare ai lati della sua testa, stringendole forte, e con grande delicatezza inizia a spingere in lui.

Federico guarda attentamente il più piccolo, pronto a leggere qualsiasi espressione. Chiesa si lascia scappare un lamento, è da tanto che non va con qualcuno e l'intrusione all'inizio è fastidiosa. Federico gli stringe le mani ancora più forte e gli bacia le guance: «Piccolo, va tutto bene... dimmi se vuoi che mi fermi okay?».  
Lui apre gli occhi e li fissa in quelli del più grande, poi annuisce: «Promesso».  
Federico continua a lasciargli dei piccoli baci per farlo abituare alla sua presenza in attesa di un cenno di assenso da parte di Chiesa; comincia a muoversi lentamente all'inizio, vuole prendersi tutto il tempo del mondo. Il più giovane geme leggermente e gli stringe le gambe intorno ai fianchi.  
Federico allora si china sulle sue labbra: «E’ meraviglioso sentirti così intorno a me...».  
Poi lo guarda titubante mentre continua a entrare e uscire da lui, ha gli occhi chiusi e la bocca semi aperta, ansima leggermente... non sa se quello che sta per fare sia giusto o no, ma gli ha chiesto di dargli tutto ed è quello che ha intenzione di fare. Attira la sua attenzione: «Ehi, Fede...apri gli occhi, guardami...».  
Il più piccolo obbedisce arrossendo, poi Federico continua fissandolo dritto negli occhi, vuole ricordarsi per sempre questo momento, sarà l'ultima volta e vuole che gli rimanga impressa esattamente come la prima: «Ti amo piccolo».  
Poi lo bacia mentre una lacrima gli riga il viso, perchè il suo corpo gliel'aveva concesso appena avevano varcato la soglia, ma adesso gli aveva appena dato tutto proprio come voleva lui, gli aveva donato il suo cuore, per l'ultima volta.

Chiesa chiude nuovamente gli occhi, li strizza e annuisce: «Più forte, più forte Federico».  
Il più grande viene preso alla sprovvista. Si aspettava che l'altro gli dicesse qualcosa come "anche io", ma non l'ha fatto. Federico sa di non dover sperare più in nulla, è meglio così. Separarsi, trovare la forza di allontanarsi e non cedere ai sentimenti, anche se è l'ultima volta che possono farlo. Federico gli rivolge un sorriso amaro e accelera leggermente i movimenti dei fianchi, poi si ferma, sospira e poggia la fronte contro quella del più piccolo: «Voglio sentirti intorno a me così, senza fretta».  
Chiesa ansima, ma aspetta Federico. Con una mano gli accarezza il ciuffo e glielo sposta dagli occhi: «Non te lo taglierai mai, vero?».  
Il biondo scuote la testa e ridendo a bassa voce dice: «No, non per ora almeno».  
La risposta di Chiesa non si fa attendere: «Fai bene».  
Federico gli stringe nuovamente la mano e ricomincia a spingere. I suoi movimenti sono lenti ma profondi. Chiesa geme lievemente, ma ha sempre la testa rivolta verso il muro. Federico gli lascia un bacio contro la guancia mentre si muove sempre più in profondità.  
Per qualche minuto si sentono solo i loro ansimi, i respiri pesanti, il rumore della pelle a contatto e il fruscio delle lenzuola. Federico ha il volto nascosto nel collo di Chiesa, cerca di respirarne il profumo ormai misto al sudore, di imprimerlo nella sua mente.  
Questo "silenzio" viene però interrotto da un singhiozzo. Federico alza la testa e vede che le lacrime rigano il volto del piccolo, ancora rivolto al muro.  
Federico gli accarezza la guancia e gli asciuga le lacrime: «Ti sto facendo male, tesoro? Vuoi che mi fermi? Ti prego, dimmelo».  
Chiesa scuote la testa: «No, ti prego. Non smettere mai, ti supplico».  
La sua voce viene rotta da un altro singhiozzo, mentre le lacrime ormai sgorgano senza che le possa più controllare: «Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo così tanto da star male... ti prego, non lasciarmi».

Federico resiste a malapena alla vista dell'altro così vulnerabile e così disperato, dopotutto è colpa sua, anche se non è la prima volta che si chiede se lasciarlo andare sia la cosa giusta da fare. Lo bacia dolcemente sulle labbra, poi poggia la fronte alla sua e gli accarezza i capelli: «Lasciati andare amore, lascia andare tutto...niente più maschere, niente più essere forti...lascia andare tutto. Non avere paura».  
Chiesa continua a singhiozzare e Fede lo lascia fare cercando di distrarlo con dolci baci e qualche spinta più profonda.  
Il più grande poi gli dice: «Dimmi cosa vuoi piccolo, dimmi di cosa hai bisogno».  
Chiesa apre gli occhi e lo guarda, non riesce a trattenere le lacrime: «Voglio solo che non finisca mai, ti prego».

Federico continua a riempirlo di baci mentre cerca di trattenere le sue lacrime alla vista del più piccolo: «Lo sai che è per il nostro bene, lo sai che è per te. Devi vivere la tua vita e fare le tue esperienze libero da costrizioni».  
Federico muove i fianchi e va particolarmente in profondità. Chiesa geme e stringe le lenzuola sotto di sé e, con il fiato rotto dal pianto che non riesce a fermare e dall'eccitazione, con difficoltà dice: «Ma io voglio solo te... ho bisogno di te, Federico».  
Poggia una mano sulla schiena di Bernardeschi e si aggrappa ad essa anche con le unghie. Il più grande glielo lascia fare, è un dolore piacevole, è un dolore che sente di meritare e che lo aiuta a restare ancorato alla realtà: «Piccolo, piccolo... sei splendido. Non dubitare mai di te stesso».  
Chiesa continua a gemere: «Di più, Fede… di più».  
Federico accelera leggermente i suoi movimenti mentre Chiesa, tra le lacrime, continua a ripetere una litania di "ti amo".

Bernardeschi continua a muoversi sempre più velocemente mentre il più piccolo si aggrappa alla sua schiena e con le gambe gli stringe i fianchi.  
Dopo un po' Chiesa tra un ti amo e l'altro ansima: «Fede io... sono vicino... non... non voglio che finisca».  
Federico lo bacia e gli morde il labbro: «Amore mio non aver paura okay? Andrà tutto bene... vieni per me, guardami negli occhi e vieni per me».  
Chiesa lo guarda fisso negli occhi con le lacrime che gli rigano il viso. Anche il più grande non riesce a trattenerle ormai. Con la sua mano libera va ad accarezzare il petto del più piccolo all'altezza del suo cuore. Chiesa incrocia la sua mano con quella di Federico, la stringe forte e dopo poche altre spinte viene gridando il nome di Bernardeschi che si butta sulle sue labbra e lo bacia con passione. Non ce la fa più a guardarlo, ha bisogno di sentirlo adesso. Adesso è lui ad aver bisogno di qualcuno che lo tenga insieme.

Chiesa tra le lacrime accarezza i capelli di Federico: «Ti amo, sei bellissimo...».  
Si baciano con passione, ma anche con dolcezza. In quei baci traspare l'amore che provano per l'altro. I loro respiri e la loro saliva si mischiano al sapore salato delle lacrime. Non sanno più dove finisce uno e inizia l'altro. Sono una cosa sola.  
Federico geme leggermente: «Piccolo, sono vicino anche io..».  
Chiesa annuisce, ma le lacrime scendono sempre più copiose. Gli accarezza i capelli e gli sposta il ciuffo dagli occhi e rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso amaro, gli sussurra: «Vieni per me, amore. Ti voglio sentire. Fammi tuo un'ultima volta».  
Federico lo bacia ancora, le loro mani si intrecciano sul cuscino, continuano a guardarsi negli occhi senza più temere il giudizio dell'altro. Ormai sono nudi, senza segreti.  
Le spinte di Federico si fanno più erratiche. Stringe sempre più forte le mani del piccolo finché non viene con il nome di Federico sulle labbra.  
Poggia la fronte contro quella del piccolo e fa scontrare i loro nasi: «Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. Ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno in vita mia, ti amerò sempre».  
Chiesa si volta verso il muro e tira su con il naso, a Federico non resta che lasciargli un piccolo bacio sulla mandibola e ripetergli un'ultima volta: «Ti amo».

Federico fa per uscire dal più giovane, ma lui lo ferma: «Fede, aspetta ti prego, solo… solo un po'? Io... per favore?».  
Il più grande annuisce, gli lascia dei baci dolci sul collo e sulla guancia mentre gli accarezza i capelli: «Piccolo, stai bene? Ti ho fatto male?».  
Chiesa sorride amaro: «No no...sto bene sì».  
Federico dopo poco comincia a muoversi e esce dal più piccolo, che si lamenta leggermente. Il più grande si stende sul letto e apre un braccio verso Chiesa: «Ehi, vieni qui dai».  
Questo non se lo fa ripetere due volte e si accoccola sul suo petto, disegnando con le dita il profilo del tatuaggio che ha sul torace. Gli lascia dei teneri baci ogni tanto, mentre l'altro passa la mano sulla sua schiena e tra i suoi capelli.  
Dopo un po' Chiesa si alza leggermente e lo guarda: «Fede, io..».  
Federico gli mette un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo e scuote la testa sorridendo: «Godiamocela okay? Ne parliamo domani, di qualsiasi cosa. Goditi il momento. Ti amo piccolo mio».  
Chiesa lo guarda serio e annuisce, poi risponde: «Ti amo anch'io Federico».  
Si appoggia di nuovo al suo petto e sussurra senza farsi sentire: «E non immagini quanto».  
Continuano ad accarezzarsi e coccolarsi fino ad addormentarsi per l'ultima volta uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

Verso le 3 del mattino Chiesa si sveglia. Si rende conto di aver dormito stretto a Federico per qualche ora e realizza davvero che è stata l'ultima volta per loro. Sa che tra qualche ora lo aspetta la conversazione più brutta della sua vita e sa anche che non potrà sopportarla. Con grande delicatezza si stacca dall'abbraccio di Federico che mugugna nel sonno, ma continua a riposare, e si alza. Silenziosamente si riveste, prende la felpa di Federico e la indossa. Vuole avere qualcosa che profuma di lui ancora per qualche ora. Poi apre il suo zaino e strappa una pagina dal suo quaderno, si siede al tavolo della cucina e inizia a scrivere. 

Caro Federico,   
So che dovevamo parlare questa mattina e mettere in chiaro le cose, ma non potevo sopportare di svegliarmi al tuo fianco solo per dirti addio e di uscire dalla porta di casa tua con i tuoi occhi puntati sulla mia schiena.  
Caro Fede, poco prima di fare l'amore mi hai detto che sono quello forte tra i due, anche con una certa sorpresa da parte tua. Come puoi ben vedere, avevi torto. Non sono forte, sono un codardo. Non ho avuto nemmeno il coraggio di dirti addio come meriti, di guardarti negli occhi e dirti "ti amo" un'ultima volta prima di andarmene.  
Non hai colpe. Mi hai fatto sentire così amato stanotte e credimi, te ne sarò sempre grato. Non so se riuscirò più a provare qualcosa del genere, non so se qualcuno mai riuscirà a farmi sentire anche un briciolo di quello che mi hai donato tu. Mi hai insegnato a credere in me stesso, mi sei stato accanto come nessun altro in questo ultimo anno, mi hai reso uomo. Sei stato la persona delle mie prime volte. E non mi riferisco solo alla prima volta in cui abbiamo fatto l'amore, quella splendida sera, no... sei stato la prima persona che mi ha fatto sentire forte, la prima che mi ha detto che sono bellissimo e anche solo per un istante mi ha fatto credere che fosse vero, la prima che mi ha abbracciato togliendomi il respiro. Sei stato il mio primo amore e lo sarai sempre. Nessuno potrà mai togliermi ciò. Ovunque tu sarai nel mondo, ovunque io sarò, so che posso avere questa certezza. E questa certezza mi darà una forza incredibile perché sono stato amato dalla persona più bella e dolce e splendida che ci sia. Forse non merito tutto ciò, ma stanotte voglio essere egoista e pensare che sì, la fortuna mi ha baciato. Mi ha dato te, anche se per poco tempo, ed è più di quanto chiunque altro possa vantare.  
Per tutta la vita molti non mi hanno dato niente e tu in un attimo mi hai dato tutto.  
Questa ultima notte insieme è stata solo il coronamento di un amore che per me non potrà conoscere eguali. Ti prometto che ci sarò sempre per te, qualsiasi cosa accada. Ti prometto che sarò sempre lì al tuo fianco, nonostante i km che ci separano. Ti prometto che avrai sempre la mia spalla su cui piangere o il mio petto in cui rifugiarti.  
Ti chiedo solo di darmi un po' di tempo. Ho bisogno di stare da solo e riflettere. Ho bisogno di imparare a vivere senza di te per poterti aiutare e per poter essere quel tipo di persona che vuoi al tuo fianco o di cui hai bisogno. Adesso sarei solo un peso, credimi. Mi sento addirittura un peso per me stesso.  
Ho bisogno di imparare a camminare da solo.  
Ti scriverò, te lo prometto. Ti telefonerò. Andrà tutto bene.  
So che inizierai a sentirti in colpa e a pensare di aver sbagliato tutto. Non farlo, ti supplico. Hai fatto la cosa giusta, anche se vorrei non ammetterlo. Magari un giorno vivremo in un mondo migliore in cui potremo essere liberi di essere noi stessi e di amarci senza pressioni e giudizi. Io pregherò ogni giorno perché questo possa accadere.  
Caro Fede, ti ringrazio di essere la persona che sei. Ti ringrazio per tutto quello che mi hai dato e ti chiedo scusa per averti lasciato in questo modo. Non merito il tuo perdono. Forse in fin dei conti non meritavo davvero una persona come te.  
Sfogati, piangi, urla, ma appena esci di casa, ti imploro di tornare a vivere la tua vita come sempre. Sei forte e andrai avanti. Io stenterò, cadrò, ma ti prometto che mi rialzerò.  
Caro Fede, non ho parole sufficienti per esprimere quanto ti amo e quanto io ti sia debitore.  
Se il tempo fosse tutto quello che ho, lo spenderei interamente per te.  
Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amerò sempre. Non dimenticarlo mai. Fai di ciò la tua certezza e riparti da qui, dalla consapevolezza che sarai sempre amato e non sarai mai solo.  
Per sempre tuo,  
il tuo piccolo Federico.

Le lacrime di Chiesa bagnano il foglio che il ragazzo ripiega con tanta cura, l'inchiostro in alcuni punti ha lasciato macchie, ma per fortuna tutto è comprensibile. Torna in camera di Federico in punta di piedi e poggia la lettera sul suo comodino. Poi gli si avvicina e gli lascia un tenero bacio sulla fronte e sussurra: «Ti amo. Perdonami».  
Prende il suo zaino e si chiude la porta alle spalle.

Federico sta dormendo profondamente quando sente un rumore provenire dall'ingresso. Apre gli occhi quasi di scatto per capire cosa succede, si gira nel letto per controllare che il più piccolo non si sia svegliato, ma trova lo spazio accanto a lui vuoto e freddo. Ha un brutto presentimento, ma decide di alzarsi e cercare Federico per casa, magari non riuscendo a dormire ha deciso di alzarsi. Cerca in ogni stanza e più si rende conto di essere solo in casa, più il petto comincia a fargli male. E’ come se avesse una morsa intorno al cuore. Non capisce perchè, non capisce cosa ha sbagliato... o forse sì, ha sbagliato tutto, non avrebbe dovuto proporre questa serata, non avrebbe dovuto dirgli ti amo, non avrebbe dovuto rimandare tutto al giorno dopo.  
Torna in camera da letto, si siede sul materasso e si prende la testa fra le mani. Con la coda dell'occhio intravede un foglio, qualcosa che prima non c'era. Lo prende, lo apre e riconosce subito la grafia del più piccolo. Il foglio è macchiato dalle lacrime, ha pianto scrivendolo. Federico comincia a leggere con calma e presto le lacrime di Chiesa non sono le uniche a rovinare l'inchiostro su quel pezzo di carta. Quando finisce di leggere non sa cosa fare, vuole lasciargli il suo spazio ma ha anche bisogno di dirgli che lo perdona, che non ha sbagliato niente, che va tutto bene e che ci sarà sempre. Con tutta la forza di volontà che gli rimane prende il telefono e cerca il numero del più piccolo, poi comincia a scrivere.

Ehi, so che vuoi il tuo spazio e non ho intenzione di impedirtelo...Sappi che dopo questo messaggio cancellerò tutto, non saprò se hai letto o no, non saprò niente, non devi rispondere, voglio solo che tu legga. Puoi farne quello che vuoi dopo.  
Federico, per nessun motivo al mondo devi pensare di aver sbagliato qualcosa, io non ho niente da perdonarti... anzi, se mai è il contrario. Sei una persona e un ragazzo meravigliosi, sei dolcissimo e sì, sei anche bellissimo. Te lo ripeterò ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno. Sono fortunato ad essere amato da te, non ti dimenticherò mai, te e tutto quello che abbiamo avuto. Adesso vai, rialzati con le tue gambe e fai vedere a tutti quanto sei forte! Ci sarò sempre per te, prenditi tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno. Sai dove trovarmi, piccino. Quello che ho detto stasera era vero, un pezzo del mio cuore sarà tuo per sempre.  
A presto, il tuo Fede.  
Ps: la felpa è tua, te la regalo.

Invia il messaggio e come promesso cancella ogni traccia di quella conversazione. È quando preme il pulsante di conferma che capisce di aver definitivamente chiuso uno dei capitoli più importanti della sua vita, e crolla. Comincia a piangere e a singhiozzare nel cuscino. Adesso avrebbe così bisogno di qualcuno che lo conforti, qualcuno che lo ascolti e con il quale non debba pesare ogni parola per non ferirlo. La sveglia segna quasi le 4 del mattino, ma sa che lui gli risponderebbe a qualsiasi ora. Ha bisogno di lui e della sua voce, ne ha bisogno come mai prima.  
Prende coraggio allora, digita il suo numero e fa partire la chiamata. Il telefono squilla a lungo, poi si sentono dei rumori e una voce assonnata sussurrare: «Federico?».  
Ed è allora che Federico sa di poter lasciare andare tutto quello che ha dentro, senza paura di ferire nessuno, solo se stesso.

 

If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I’m more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
‘Cause what if I never love again?


End file.
